


To Be Human: On The Side

by KittenFair



Series: To Be Human [2]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Family, Friendship, GFY, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenFair/pseuds/KittenFair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side stories that don't fit into the main plot of "To Be Human" - not necessary to understand the main fic, and not in chronological order. Warnings will be at the top of each chapter in the notes as to where each part fits in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Be Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891198) by [KittenFair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenFair/pseuds/KittenFair). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genesis discovers Angeal missing and tries to understand what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers in this section, fits around [chapter two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2891198/chapters/6739133) in the main fic.

It took a little while for Genesis to come around after he'd landed in the basement of the factory, hitting hard and driving the breath from him even with a more controlled fall. The metal was cold, he could tell it had to be - he could see his breath in the air - but he was still so hot.  _Feverish_ , some part of his brain that sounded an awful lot like Angeal said.

Angeal… his friend was still up there, and he needed to see him. He'd been increasingly withdrawn lately, and was always upset after seeing the puppy. The boy meant well, he just didn't -  _couldn't_  - understand.

Genesis got to his feet, blinking blearily, and stretched his wing out. Everything hurt, but no more than usual. It wouldn't be too much to fly back around to the bath house Angeal had taken to staying at. It was a good spot for him, kept him warm. Kept him  _safe._  Angeal had to be safe. He didn't want to think of what things would be like without him. There had been that horrible stretch of time in Wutai, days that merged together into one long stretch of agony and despair, where he was alone save all but his clones and Hollander. It was hardly a step above being alone. Only when Angeal had come for him did he feel grounded again.

The younger man had always done so, had always been his rock no matter how hard it was to focus otherwise. Genesis had never questioned that Angeal would find him eventually - Angeal always came for him. He'd been a fixed presence in his life ever since they'd been old enough to chase after each other in stolen moments between classes and chores. Even in the haze of pain that made it so hard to think, he knew he needed to get back to Angeal. Even with the exhaustion that made every step a struggle, the fever ravaging his body and the pain that had nagged him for months until he couldn't remember when it hadn't been a constant companion, he knew he needed to see Angeal.

Unfortunately, when Genesis managed to come back around, he couldn't  _find_  him.

 

* * *

 

Angeal was gone.

Genesis had searched to be sure, desperate to be wrong but-

Angeal was  _gone._

There was no sign of his friend, the icy rain having frosted over various footprints. He saw some of them leaving the area.  _Leaving…_ but surely not Angeal, Angeal never left. He was never alone anymore. Angeal wouldn't leave him alone, he was Genesis'  _rock,_  he knew he  _knew_ Genesis needed him. He'd come for him in Wutai. He'd stayed after Banora. Angeal was  _always_  there. He-

 _Angeal_  was gone.

He couldn't find him. Nowhere. Genesis felt himself growing unsteady, mind clouding with the rising panic that always made things  _worse._ He'd been doing a little better, he had  _plans,_  other options. He'd been going to deal with Hollander, then go back to Modeoheim proper and talk with Angeal only  _Angeal was gone._

_Gone gone GONE_

Genesis went through stages of understanding this fact, or more accurately being aware of it. He didn't - couldn't - truly comprehend that Angeal was just… no longer there.

Angeal was  _always_  there. Ever since they were old enough to toddle after each other, Angeal had always found him. No matter where he went, Angeal wasn't too far behind. Even if he had to hurry to catch up.

_But he's gone._

He was coming back, surely. He couldn't… Angeal  _wouldn't_  leave him. He knew he was needed. He knew better than Genesis knew.

He knew Genesis better than Genesis knew  _himself._  He knew he was needed.

_Dying. I'm -dying- and now Angeal's gone._

Was he dead? Was  _that_  why Angeal was gone? He'd seemed so sad….

 _Banora… I apologized. I didn't mean it. I hadn't raised a hand to Gillian, not even knowing how she'd damned us, she was always so_ kind  _I could never hurt Gillian…_

Gillian was gone too. She'd taken her life. It was too much for her to bear, to see them now. Fallen angels. Demons.  _Monsters._

Had the son followed his mother's footsteps?

_Angeal's gone._

Had he been betrayed?

 _Angeal would_ never  _betray me._

But they were monsters, was that not in their nature?

_We're not monsters, you hear me? We're SOLDIER. Where's your honor?_

_He's gone._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are other side stories that interest people, I'm taking suggestions/requests!


	2. Surprise Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Angeal wasn't the only one to come back from the "dead" - Balto didn't _have_ to tell him, and that made Zack appreciate having his cousin back all the more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really spoilers here, read directly after [chapter seven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2891198/chapters/7233404) in the main fic.

After Modeoheim, Zack just wanted  _sunlight._  Even the questionable sunlight of Midgar would do, so out he went to get in a good run. For the moment Kunsel had vanished off to make lunch arrangements, so the First hit the track out by the SOLDIER barracks. He'd have to remember to grab something for playing music later, because being left alone with his thoughts wasn't the greatest for his mood.

It didn't slow his awareness, however, because he spotted the two people coming his way well in advance. Cissnei would have gotten a wave and a slow down, but he stopped dead on the track to stare at the man she was with. Tall and lean didn't do much as a descriptor, it could have been any Turk, but the black hair spiked out in the back defiantly despite attempts to smooth it down, and the blue eyes behind his glasses shone with warmth and recognition.

Zack took off for them at a lope, taking in a deep breath when he got within a pace and bringing in the scents of spice, musk, soap, sword oil and  _home -_ it was all there, undeniable, and he tugged the older man into a hug. "What the  _hell_  are you doing here, and how long have you been in that suit?"

"Assuming you're not asking what time I got dressed today, I've been in the Midgar branch of the department for a couple years now," he admitted, ruffling a hand through the younger man's hair. "It's a long story. Code name is Katana, but even the director is flexible on what you'd like to call me. Given you've made First Class, if the family is going to be targeted, they're going to be targeted."

"Yeah." Zack huffed, pulling back to really look at him. "Damn. It's… it's really good to see you. Sometime, I'll want that long story, okay? You just… vanished. We thought you were dead. Funeral and everything."

Balto nodded grimly. "I'd tracked all of it. And I know 'I'm sorry' doesn't cut it - you've been through too much lately, especially, for me to expect that. But I wanted you to know, even if you tell me to get lost and stay that way."

The SOLDIER sized his cousin up - well, the man who looked like him; hard to tell at a glance how much of the man he'd known was still there. "Yeah. I appreciate that. I know you could have kept me in the dark, and after everything lately… thanks. Really. I could use a little honesty in my life right now, even things I don't like."

"I get that," he promised, and something in his eyes told Zack he really did. "I can't promise I can always tell you things, but I won't lie to you. Tell you it's above your clearance, sure, but no lies between us, alright?"

Zack offered him a wan smile, holding a hand out. "Yeah, that's… that's good.  _We're_  good. It'd be nice to have someone with some history that's a lot less complicated to chat with. I mean, other than Kunsel and Sephiroth, who are great. I might adopt Kuns as my brother somehow actually. I'm pretty sure I've done harder things."

"You brought Hewley back, I'd say that counts," he said quietly. "Are you in a position we can talk about that some? I can fill you in on the meeting you missed, and some things that'll be coming up. Give you a heads up, or at least my number for later."

"That'd be great." Zack nodded. "You're free for now? We could just… maybe order in some takeout, find a place to talk? Because I'd really like that. I'll call Kunsel, have him add to the order and meet us somewhere else."

"Sure. Your suite is safe enough, but I'll sweep it for bugs when we get there." He glanced at Cissnei. "Coming?"

"Let me call Tseng, and then I'll probably come with." She nodded. "I want to get the gist of how his current watch is going. Maybe have something to share."

Katana nodded. "Sure. You two make your calls, I'll let the director know where we'll be. He might have something to say too."

"Great." Zack blinked, hearing the beep of a new mail. He already had a suspicion before he opened it to see Kunsel's name in the note of who sent it. This time, he kept it quick.

_I'm assuming that hair runs in the family and ordering extra. If I'm wrong, the leftovers will keep. See you back at your place. - K_

Zack chuckled quietly and folded his PHS back up, slipping it into his pocket. "We're good on my end."

Both Turks signaled they'd heard him. Balto was texting a quick note, but Cissnei had stepped away for an actual call that he pointedly tried not to listen in on. It worked, and soon she was off and paying them attention again. "Alright gentlemen, let's get back. You said there's lunch?"

"Whatever Kunsel ordered, and plenty of it," he confirmed. "C'mon. First Class suite - riiiight back to HQ."

"Because it's so brilliant to keep all the elites in one place," his cousin muttered, getting two quick grins for the sentiment they both shared. Actually,  _most_  of SOLDIER felt the same, but there was nothing to be done for it. Yet.

Maybe some things were due for a change. It was certainly worth considering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note for those not familiar with the Turks; it isn't stated in canon if Katana is or is not related to Zack, but between being an expert swordsman from Gongaga and really looking a lot like Zack from coloring to crazy hair, it's a definite headcanon of mine. 
> 
> If there are other side stories that interest people, I'm taking suggestions/requests!


	3. Runs in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another life, Shelke would have been captured by ShinRa for her SND skill. But things have changed and that skill runs in the family. Wraith may have been checking to find out how the Turks were faring, but he certainly wasn't going to leave his nieces hanging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be read directly before or after [Chapter 19](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2891198/chapters/8640622) of _To Be Human_ , as it takes place during it.

 

In the slums of Midgar, secured in an old safe house that had long fallen out of use to the Turks, a solemn little girl kept watch over the vulnerable body of her uncle. Her sister wasn't far, watching the monitors he'd agreed to allow, his vital signs on the screens she could see. With the helmet on, of course, he couldn't see anything - was entirely unaware of the world around him, in fact.

"How is he doing?"

"Just fine, don't worry." Shalua offered her sister a small smile, though her shoulders were tense. It was strange, watching her uncle perform the same technique she'd only seen Shelke do, but a godsend all the same. His ability to perform a synaptic net dive was how he'd found them, though he hadn't explained  _why_  he'd been snooping through ShinRa's databases. The information was there, though; they'd found out about Shelke's ability and had made plans to 'recruit' her, before there was apparently some shakeup in the company that required their forces to be elsewhere.

The thought of what they might have done with her sister, that Shelke could have been snatched away at any moment without warning, made her feel sick. Shalua shuddered, hand going into her pocket to brush the ID card that he'd recently given her - made up two of them, in fact, one for each of them.  _Shalua Rowan_  sounded odd to her ears, but she couldn't mind it. She'd be Shalua Rowan if it meant keeping Shelke 'Rowan' safe.

A small hand slipped into her own, the girl in question looking up at her. "Hey, it's okay. He said he'd tell us more soon when he could get more information on the ShinRa."

Shalua nodded, smile a bit more genuine as she hugged her close. "We are, and it will be."

_It has to be._

The monitors started beeping in warning, then, his heart rate spiking before he was suddenly moving, getting the helmet off and breathing hard.

Shelke hurried back to his side. "Uncle?"

Victor Rowan offered them both a tired smile, rubbing his face. "It's fine, just need a breather. Some water, too. They've got issues in Junon, but won't reach Midgar's systems from there."

"You took care of it?" Shelke brought him a bottled water, looking him over carefully.

"Yeah, I did." He took a long drink, then ruffled her hair. "Don't worry so much. The Turks can handle it."

"You have to be the only person I know who says that like a good thing," Shalua said, coming over once she'd quieted the alarm. "They'll be the ones sent after us, you know."

"I know." He gave her an odd little smile. "In fact, I'm counting on it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor Rowan is an original character mentioned briefly in [Chapter 7 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2891198/chapters/7233404)of _To Be Human_ as having served with Veld and Vincent in the pre-game era. Shalua and Shelke Rui are from Before Crisis and Dirge of Cerberus.


	4. Let's Be Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotionally, they had never connected. But the raw facts were very clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place directly after [chapter thirty](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2891198/chapters/9936830) in the main fic.

Sephiroth didn't call before going to see Hojo and took some satisfaction in having  _startled_  him. It was brief, the way he stiffened for a moment, the slight widening of his eyes, but he'd been around the Professor as long as he could remember. You didn't have that much interaction without learning to read each other.

"I take it there's something that couldn't wait?" Hojo turned to face him, though not yet setting his work aside. He likely expected to get right back to it, and given that Sephiroth made an effort to keep their interactions brief, he wasn't surprised at the assumption.

"No, it could not." Sephiroth considered him a moment, weighing his words. "Jenova was not a Cetra. Why are you interested in them?"

Apparently the topic was considered suitably important for Hojo to set down the papers in hand, giving him full attention. "I admit I find them intriguing, but the obsession was Gast's, not mine, and the President has latched onto it as well. Humoring him tends to be beneficial, as you well know."

"Funding." That made sense. The Science Department had the lion's share of the available funding in the whole of the company, but they would only have that so long as they continued producing results. Sephiroth had no trouble picturing Hojo looking into things to appease the board and the President just to get money for what really had his interest. "That explains why you haven't pressured the Turks to find Professor Gast's daughter."

Hojo hummed noncommittally. "I rather had my hands full with you and the SOLDIER program well before this mess. There's not exactly time for much else, even were I so inclined."

"Then you're not inclined?"

Hojo was quiet, looking at him shrewdly. "The boy knows her. Fair."

Sephiroth smiled grimly; Hojo wasn't a creative man, but he could manage logic. Given the pieces, he put the puzzle together quickly. "He does."

"And you're  _concerned._ " It was amazing how Hojo could fit so much condescension in one word. "Aren't  _you_  becoming the social one?"

"I don't think you want to discuss emotions any more than I do, Hojo."

The Professor smirked faintly. "Touche. So you're here to find out what I plan to do? Why tell me at all, I wonder?"

"She thinks she may be able to help, and volunteered." Sephiroth arched a brow. "Whatever my sentiments regarding you personally, the  _fact_  is that you are the single best chance at saving Genesis and Angeal. Any help she gives will have to be alongside yours, or it will present an unknown variable we can't afford."

Hojo stared at him in silence, smirk having faded away as he spoke. "And does she know you expect her to work with me?"

"If it has escaped her notice, I'll be sure it's made clear." Sephiroth wasn't nearly so concerned about  _that._  "I wanted it to be clear where the matter stood."

"Of course you did." The smile Hojo sported this time was a small, wry thing as he shook his head. "When did you become so commanding off the battlefield?"

Sephiroth spared a moment of thought for the unexpected question. "I imagine it was when the commands of others asked a price I refused to pay."

"Interesting," was all Hojo said, despite the words being cause for alarm had any other director heard them. "Save your worries for your friends, Sephiroth; I'm far too busy to care about the girl personally. If there's any threat to her safety, it won't come from me."

That had gone surprisingly easy, though Hojo's words provided cause for further thought later. Sephiroth would have to see if he could speak with Tseng or Veld soon.

"I'm glad we understand each other," he said.

Hojo snorted. "I quit understanding you the day you came back from your first tour, Sephiroth, and you've never tried to see my view. Don't try to make things pretty and neat, we both know life doesn't work that way."

Something about the Professor's tone struck him as odd, but Sephiroth had no intention to look into it. There was enough truth to his words that the SOLDIER merely inclined his head. "It's enough that the matter is clear between us. You know where I stand."

"You've made yourself  _very_  clear," he agreed. "Go back to your friends for now. I'll see what can be arranged to make use of this unanticipated help."

Sephiroth didn't bother with any pleasantries, leaving with little more than a nod.


	5. The Most Important Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shears would follow Elfé anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be read directly after [Ch 41](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2891198/chapters/13405906) of _To Be Human_

Shears followed Fuhito out of the ShinRa Tower, most of his attention dedicated to keeping an eye on Elfé and making sure no one snuck up on them. She'd seemed _off_ again, ever since they'd talked to that Ancient, a little dazed and unfocused. It wasn't like her at all, and Fuhito's refusal to acknowledge it made him angry. She came first, of course, but when he got a chance he was going to see about getting some long overdue answers.

It didn't look like the chance was coming soon, though. Pale and shaken she might have been, but Elfé had willpower like he'd never seen - part of why he'd sworn to follow her anywhere she wanted to go. The fact that they were fighting for the good of the Planet was a major bonus, but just that. They got back to the safe house, and Fuhito broke off to see about contacting their SOLDIER ally. Elfé let herself be directed to a chair, but that was the most she would give in to whatever was bothering her. "We need to see what team leaders are still around and in action. Find out how things are really going; ShinRa will spin the news."

"As always." Shears leaned against the table, getting his headset back on and checking in with their groups. He knew there had to have been a lot of successes, at least as far as straight out wrecking things went; the Plate was full of smoke, fire and screams when they'd left it. And as the others checked in with their reports, it sounded like things went as good as they looked. "All the intel we had checked out. It sounds like everyone has succeeded on some level. The army took ages to mobilize, though the Turks and SOLDIERs were unusually well balanced with each other. It's not usually an issue to worry about them collaborating, so we'll have to keep an eye out for what that might mean. For now, though, it looks really good. All we have to do is lie low until they're convinced we left."

"I'd rather get going someplace safer, but you have a good point." Elfé sighed quietly, pressing her thumbs to her temples and working slow circles.

"Headache?" He ventured. "You had a spell back there, didn't you? That girl do something to you?"

"No, she just… talked." Elfé shrugged. "You heard her. Ancient nonsense, I guess. Fuhito didn't seem worried."

"Doesn't mean much; the guy doesn't do worried even when he should," Shears said. "He wasn't even _concerned._ "

Elfé huffed a quiet laugh, shaking her head. "I think you do enough concerned for both of you."

Shears couldn't bring himself to really glare at her, rolling his eyes and kicking idly at the table. "Yeah well, someone should be. It's not right. You shouldn't just ignore it."

"Whatever's wrong with me will wait, Shears. It always does." She shifted her weight, getting her sword laid across her knees and checking for any damages; it was a good blade, but even the lower class SOLDIERs hit hard.

Shears resisted the urge to press further; there would be more time later to discuss things with her. For now, maybe he'd see just what Fuhito was up to.


	6. Family Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, for all their differences Rufus and Lazard had quite a lot in common.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This occurs at the same time of [Chapter 55](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2891198/chapters/15383569) in _To Be Human._

It took a while to arrange it without the Turks all but breathing down their necks, but eventually Rufus arranged for a private meeting with his recently confirmed sibling. He wasn't sure he bought the idea that there were any altruistic impulses driving the older man, and still couldn't believe that he didn't have ambitions to replace him. The question was the first thing on his mind, even as his brother was still settling in at the table.

"So you truly don't want the President's chair, hm?" Rufus watched his brother over the rim of his coffee mug, having finally talked him into keeping his glasses off so he could really _look_ at him. "SOLDIER's more than enough?"

"Remind me to show you the administrative nightmare they can be," Lazard said, taking a moment to organize his papers. "Then you'll understand. I'm fine sitting in the background, I assure you. The spotlight is all yours, little brother."

Rufus made a thoughtful sound, shaking his head. "Hard to adjust to that concept. I can't imagine what it was like for you, I really can't. You must be more Shinra than you want to admit to have made it so far."

"Part of me wants to take the room there for insults and run with it, but that won't get us anywhere." Lazard took a sip from his own mug before setting it aside. "I was ten when you were born; I remember seeing your wrinkly little face plastered over every media outlet available at the time. It wasn't the best year I'd had, but we're not here to talk about our childhoods, are we? You asked me here for a reason, and I can't imagine it was to get warm family feelings."

Rufus snorted, rolling his eyes. "Gods no. But I did ask you here because you _are_ my brother, and that could prove very useful. From what I've heard, you're quite good about playing appearances; how would you like to help me get one over the old man? You hate him, and you hate ShinRa as it is now. I can't really stand the man myself, and he's driving my inheritance into the ground. So let's take over and change it."

Lazard smiled slightly at his bluntness. "Just like that?"

"Just like that," Rufus said. "Of course, if we can force him out that would be ideal, but I wouldn't be terribly broken up if he died, and I'm fairly certain there are plenty of people who'd kill him for us. Hell, just tell Veld and your men to turn their heads next time some disgruntled civilian shows up. He lives by their grace, whether it's occurred to him or not. The current system only works so long as no one is willing to stand and present a united front against him, which is where he's gone wrong with his 'tragic last mistake' as it stands."

"The current system only works to benefit him and an elite few anyway," Lazard said. "Which is unacceptable when the end result is hurting so many other people. I may not be a good person, but I'm better than he is."

"And presumably why you came to your senses and confessed, hmm? Sure, we'll go with that for now." Rufus chuckled, not buying that for an instant. "It's a sliding scale around here, Lazard; every deal is with a devil whether or not you know their sins. Now me, I'm unapologetically driven for my own successes. But that doesn't mean no one else is encouraged to succeed. I'm fine with that, the more people do well the more secure I am - I can see many places he's gone wrong on that note; if he hadn't driven SOLDIER and the Turks away, after all, either one of them could end this little uprising in a heartbeat. But as it stands, _well._ "

"He's pushed too far and they're pushing back," Lazard agreed. "I don't think any one of them particularly wants to destroy the company, but I don't think Sephiroth would hesitate if it came down to them or his group. He might give _a_ warning, but beyond that, the President has pitted himself against them. And SOLDIER will follow Sephiroth, because Sephiroth has always been loyal to them. Veld was wise enough to recognize that and act accordingly even before the complications with AVALANCHE."

"I imagine the Turks will go with him, at least the bulk of them," Rufus said. "They're a very tight knit group, that's how they've survived so long. Much of your department could bull through things on the sheer _power_ they have, but the Turks are all skill."

"Skill, and working as a team where they can trust each other enough that no one Turk has to do everything," Lazard corrected. "Their ability to transition between being a solo operative and an effective team is one of their greatest strengths, in my opinion."

"Mm, point. I suppose I should be grateful that we're now on the same side instead of seeing how it would be to go against them. Especially with the surprise addition of your department." Rufus was clearly amused by the combination. "I never saw that coming. Granted there was never the animosity like SOLDIER and the army, but still… strange bedfellows. And _Hojo_ collaborating as well? It's surreal."

"I'm not even going to pretend I understand what drives that man, but so far it seems like he's doing it because Sephiroth asked." Lazard looked at his brother a moment and was fairly sure they were both wearing the same incredulous and slightly disturbed expression. "Regardless, he _is_ actually needed and I'm hoping he really can save Angeal and Genesis."

"Well you have to catch Genesis first, _and_ deal with AVALANCHE." Rufus opened the folder he'd brought with him, drawing out a map and spreading it on the table. "There's three primary reactors on the western continent: Corel, Gongaga and Nibelheim, though there is a much smaller mako generator in Rakheim as well. I imagine AVALANCHE will want to shut those down, however much force that takes. They were originally based in Cosmo Canyon, of course, so a visit there isn't out of the question. In fact, it would be possible to make a sweep right through this way and down, get supplies and make a final assault on Nibelheim."

"An assault on Nibelheim has to be one of the worst ideas in history; I've sent teams that way for numerous missions, and the first and fiercest opposition anyone has is the environment itself. First there's the weather, which requires spending time and money gearing properly unless you want to get frostbite and die from exposure," Lazard said, ticking off reasons on his fingers. "Then there's the wildlife, which includes Nibel wolves and dragons, both of which are extremely territorial and smart enough for basic strategy. Last but not least, you have the terrain itself, which is either buried in snow, or partially buried and partially a muddy mess over rocky ground and steep inclines. None of which are helpful in the slightest to making any large movements of forces. And if you don't have a guide, be prepared to spend hours trying to get anywhere on Mount Nibel, let alone the rest of the range."

"Well that sounds absolutely miserable," Rufus said. "That's obviously why the company started there; the land was probably ridiculously cheap. Do you know anything about the current status of the company's presence there? Any operatives of yours in the area?"

"None at the moment, no. We used to do some training exercises along the range south of Nibelheim, closer to Marek, to help prepare for the mountain ranges in Wutai during the war. But that petered off in the past couple years." Lazard took out a pen, tracing along the faint grid lines on the map. "We had a station here, but it's been turned over to Heidegger for the army's use now."

"Well at least it's unlikely to be well equipped or staffed, then," Rufus said, chuckling at the brief smirk he got for the remark. "So, did you dislike him before he started gunning for you, or did he earn that all on his own?"

"He earned it before I was director, actually." Lazard frowned. "You heard him talking about SOLDIER, even if Scarlet started the ball rolling."

"Scarlet's a black widow in a red dress, ready to eat up any man in her path that tries domination nonsense," Rufus said, smirking. "I like that about her. Some of her ideas are ridiculous, but I think she could be redirected with a firmer hand. Palmer is manageable for now, spineless idiot - perhaps with some careful work the Captain might even replace him, he has the knowledge."

"Sit him across from Veld, he's stared down and shut up worse," Lazard said dryly. "Heidegger won't take to the change, he thinks you're a child and he already wants to take my department from me."

"So what I'm hearing is he's on the chopping block," Rufus said, shrugging. "We'll need a reasonable replacement, even if temporarily; there's too many people in the army to just disband it. But that's doable, he's not the warrior he used to be."

"Regardless, you're jumping ahead - the company isn't in your hands yet, the President is in the chair and the board is unmoving. What were you thinking we would do?" Lazard asked.

"Details, it _will be._ " Still, Rufus refocused on their current problems. "Appearances are everything. The old man is all but blinded by his success, assuming that he has everyone under his heel, or that everyone can be bought - to be fair, so far it's worked, but that's about to end. Your men, in particular, are straining at their leashes and frankly I think Sephiroth will just cut his own. _But_ if we can make it _look like_ we're doing what he wants it will go so much more smoothly. Play to his assumptions."

"All true, but I'm not seeing any real plan here, more than what's already been discussed," Lazard said.

"Sephiroth is his shiny silver 'fix it' button - Wutai got out of hand? Send Sephiroth. Morale is waning because he treats everyone like they're disposable? Parade Sephiroth around. People are restless? Have PR plaster Sephiroth's image all over everything with catchy slogans. AVALANCHE is out of control? Send Sephiroth." Rufus shrugged. "So make it obvious that Genesis is so ridiculously out of control there is nothing to do but _send Sephiroth._ "

"He was already leaning that way, I think it's an assumed given so long as Heidegger doesn't get in the way. Sending army along would be a complication." Lazard considered it, tracing the top of his mug with a fingertip. "If Sephiroth's playing along, it's doable. He loathes politics, but I can't blame him."

"It's merely a different sort of battle." Rufus smiled faintly. "Say AVALANCHE is reason enough, if you have to. Just get him out of immediate sight - with the Turks on our side, him changing course isn't going to be reported."

"Heidegger may insist on sending troops for AVALANCHE," Lazard pointed out, though the idea did hold merit.

"Heidegger is a pompous pain in the ass, and you can lie to the troopers just fine - you really think any of them will argue with _Sephiroth?_ " They shared a similar smile, sharp and pleased. "No, I think we'll be fine. And if something goes sour, well… there's always walking out. Or shooting him."

"Shooting… the president?" Lazard ventured.

Rufus arched a brow. "You really think any Turk will actually take a bullet for him right now? I'm half convinced Veld will beat me to it."

"There are more discreet methods to put him out of commission," Lazard said. "But it might be worth looking into. Not killing him outright, just get him out of the way. As Vice President, no one could dispute you stepping up."

"Well, they could but with the Turks at my back, they won't get far." Rufus lifted his mug, tipping it towards his brother. "See how well we work together? All in the family. Father would be so _proud_."

Lazard chuckled softly, lifting his own for a brief clink. "I very seriously doubt that."

Rufus smirked. "You like that, though."

Lazard returned the same expression. "I do."


	7. Inspired Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the way the Turks seemed to _know things,_ Reeve was just grateful they were on the same side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be read directly after [CH58 of To Be Human,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2891198/chapters/15833827) and references a headcanon about Reeve, based on his early character design, that I discuss in [another fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6205102) of mine. A nod is also given to my headcanon that, due to his age, Reeve couldn't have truly designed the Reactors himself and instead "inherited" them by taking up after his father, who I introduce in [CH2 of Welcome to ShinRa,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3281159/chapters/7531451) therefore meaning Reeve was around the company - including the first Turks - as a child.

Meeting with Veld to plan things from the start had been nerve wracking enough. Meeting one of the so-called 'Old Guard' was cause for thrill and nerves of an entirely different sort. It didn't help Reeve that he was fairly sure he'd met the man, at least once. And unfortunately, not as an adult.

Pristine suit jacket traded out for a long blue coat, Reeve headed down to the Slums with Cait settled in his backpack. His little companion was quiet, sensing his nerves and the seriousness of the situation, but neither of them were comfortable with him staying behind when he was the one better set for combat. Sure, Reeve did have a gun, but Cait had the more varied and adaptable arsenal, including their greatest advantage - surprise.

The former Turk, if indeed there was such a thing, was waiting exactly where he'd been said to be. His expression had been smooth and calm at first, but it twitched towards the same nostalgia Reeve felt twinging at his own heartstrings. "Remember me, huh?"

"I want to say I do," Reeve admitted, following him inside. "It's been… a very long time, Mr. Rowan."

"Victor, please; you're not a kid anymore." He led the way into the small apartment, going to the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"I'm afraid I'm really rather swimming in caffeine already, I should probably pass," Reeve said. "But thank you, I do appreciate it."

"Mmhm." Victor took his time getting his own coffee ready, not looking back at the younger man just yet. "As I remember, you had some talents. Unusual ones."

Reeve felt his pulse jump, and defaulted to a wide, cheerfully innocent smile. "Well, I did take up after my father, and he certainly did leave big shoes to fill with those Reactors-"

"You're an Inspire, aren't you?"

 _Oh._ Reeve swallowed hard, wetting his lips. "I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with the term."

"You bring things to life." Victor glanced at him then, a side look and an arched brow despite his matter of fact tone. "Toys. Machines. I heard about your 'AI' - Veld told me to leave it alone, because you're not the only one who's _special_. But I think we both know he's not just a clever machine, is he?"

Unable to immediately handle being confronted so boldly about his closely guarded talent, Reeve latched onto the unexpected side note. "Not the only one… you have a… a similar ability? Is that why you left ShinRa?"

"I left ShinRa because they let two good friends of mine get murdered, at least one of which was probably sanctioned from the top," Victor corrected. "I've successfully done so because I have a talent with machines. Computers, specifically. I don't make them live, but I can get in them for a whole new definition of 'user interface' - the company almost took my niece because she has the same talent. If Hewley hadn't come back and caused such a stir, they might have had her now, and I wouldn't have been any wiser."

" _Oh,_ I'm… so sorry." What else did you _say_ to something like that? It was unexpected candor that he had no idea what to do with. Veld was blunt, but every Turk he could remember, certainly every one he'd worked with since actively joining the company, played their cards so much closer to their chest. "Are you… trying to put me at ease?"

"Leveling the playing field a little." Victor shrugged. "It doesn't take a genius to tell that you don't talk about what you can do, for good reason. And I don't plan to tell anybody. But you and I… well, there's enough similar that I think we'll work together really well. So since that cat's out of the bag, why don't you let the other one out, sit down, and we'll have a good talk about this. Because I may not be a part of the political machine any more, but I know enough to know that Veld's going to need help. _Special_ help. And I think we're exactly the pair for the job."

Reeve nodded slowly, hand tightening around the strap of his backpack. "How did you know?"

"I can feel him." Victor took a seat, gesturing to the other opposite him. "Not like you, probably. But I'm aware."

Reeve still waited a moment, then slowly shifted the backpack to his front, working the flap open and peering down at Cait. The feline didn't have the facial structure to broadcast surprise near so clearly, but his open mouth and pricked ears said a lot. "Well… you might as well get to look around."

"I guess so," Cait agreed, reaching up for him and quickly clambering up until he could sit on Reeve's shoulders like an oddly shaped child. In truth, he was. "So, you're Victor Rowan. It's a pleasure t' meet ya, sir."

"And you're Cait Sith." Victor shook his head. "Good to meet you too. Why don't you both come settle here, then. Let's have ourselves a chat."


	8. Twice the Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really, in the end, everyone had their own agenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before [CH60](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2891198/chapters/16158721) of _To Be Human._

Rufus settled into his chair with a little smile at Tseng, a map spread out in front of him as well as several sheets of notes from their assorted teams. It was the first time he'd spoken with AVALANCHE since their attack on Midgar, but overdue in his opinion. And they had it laid out so very nicely, Tseng right there taking his own notes while he got to sit in his favorite chair with a cup of coffee. "Hello Fuhito. I do hope you've been making it to safety in your silence."

"Ahh, Mr. Vice President. Yes, thank you for your regard. We are regrouping without delay or difficulty, thank you," Fuhito said. "I hope the President's reaction reached your expectations."

"Oh it was marvelous, I assure you." Rufus gave Tseng a smile full of teeth and wicked amusement, watching one fine brow arch at the remark. "Flushed and yelling like an idiot, really I ought to thank you. The board was a mess. He has everyone on cleanup and of course plenty of Turk interrogations going on. But they won't be a problem for me, and I'm happy to make them less a problem for you."

"Of course, your help is always welcome. I received your access codes to the new reactor in Corel and the older model in Gongaga. At this time, I am uncertain if we will go to Nibelheim. It seems Dr. Hollander and former-SOLDIER Rhapsodos wish to head there for their own purposes." Fuhito was silent a moment. "He is becoming a bit of a distraction, so I will not have a problem with parting ways. It has been advantageous, for now, but his help is unnecessary."

"It's my understanding that Genesis can be quite _difficult_ to work with, even for a comrade, so I'm not surprised you'd rather leave than have him as such an active variable. He's not going to be a problem, is he?" Rufus asked, making a note of his own to send to Lazard later. "I believe you've said Elfé is more than enough to manage any threat from SOLDIER, and they're already coming apart at the seams thanks to Genesis. The company no longer favors them, and they'll be distracted chasing him anyway."

"Fufufu, yes, Miss Elfé and my Ravens will be able to handle any such threats. Our numbers are also on the rise, thanks to the brief alliance with the former-SOLDIER. He is quite charismatic, despite his contrary nature," Fuhito said. "He is a natural leader. I cannot blame him for his dissatisfaction with Sephiroth's vastly greater popularity, even if Professor Hojo's work with him is truly superior. But it is time we part ways."

"I assume his primary goal is still to quit dying?" Rufus asked, tapping his pen idly.

"I believe so. He seems much less concerned with the fate of the Planet, though I do not believe he will cause us any more difficulty. We will have to make a few side stops, but they are within our original course and it is to no concern," Fuhito said. "You needn't worry, our goals and our path are still in tact. We will come back to Midgar eventually, and finish our work, but there are longer reaches of the ShinRa that need eliminated."

"Naturally, I'm aware we have resources stretched extensively west," Rufus agreed. "I can see about calling some of them back, of course. I'm sure the President would much rather have everyone in Midgar to defend and clean things up. At least everyone worth mention, you'll have some of Heidegger's cannon fodder out there."

"Ah, well, I am unconcerned of the bulk of the ShinRa's army, it is the SOLDIER operatives and Turks who have proven consistently difficult," Fuhito said, offhand in his dismissal. "At this time, we have sufficient resources and will soon be arranging more. I appreciate your information greatly, as it will help our cause."

"I assure you, it is my genuine pleasure." Rufus smiled, though it was aimed at Tseng; the man had an excellent bluff, but you didn't spend years on end observing someone and not pick up a few tells. It was hard to say if it was ironic amusement or something more genuine that brought the slight curve to his lips, however. "Contact me when you get closer to Corel, and I'll confirm what I know of the individuals stationed nearby."

"Of course. My sincere thanks on behalf of our organization, Vice President," Fuhito said. "We will speak again."

The call ended and Rufus closed his PHS, smiling lazily. "Well, was it good for you, Tseng?"

Tseng arched a brow slightly, small smile just a little too edged to be polite firmly in place. "Your performance was adequate."

"Tch, that's harsh," Rufus said, chuckling. "But I did get you what you wanted, did I not? I can be a team player."

"So long as it suits your whimsy," Tseng agreed.

"Oh Tseng, aren't we all?" Rufus' smile turned knowing. "Is anyone really on the same side without conditions? That's not what I've seen here. We're walking the same direction, not the same path."

Tseng gave him no immediate reply, taking a moment to organize his notes before meeting his eyes evenly. "There are those of us who understand loyalty, Rufus. We give it to those who are deserving."

"Veld." It wasn't a question.

"Without hesitation," he agreed. "And you would do well to remember it."

Rufus' smile never faltered. "Duly noted."

* * *

Fuhito ended the call with the Vice President, smiling thinly in pleasure at the information. He was hoping the ShinRa would be left crippled in the wake of their attack, but the internal conflict was just as good. Such a well established force had to be taken down in pieces, after all, and it would be easier if there were cracks already forming at the core to dig into.

Their path was already plotted to Corel before Genesis had interfered with his questions about Elfé's condition, but it was just as well. They could pick up the first of the support materia and cut south for the second on the way to Gongaga, where the third materia and much more vulnerable second reactor would be. Three of the four support materia obtained so quickly, and also being able to damage the reactors - perhaps entirely obliterate them, if the Vice President's information continued to be so reliable. He did so hope the young man continued to cooperate, but even if he was discovered at some point, he had been a priceless help. Though they would surely have triumphed regardless, it was a much quicker path when the way was paved.

The thought that perhaps the SOLDIERs would be punished for their inevitable failure was pleasing, as they were one of the only true challenges Elfé faced. The Turks were another matter, but a smaller force that surely had its own weaknesses. Perhaps in time the Vice President would share those as well, as they were surely in the way of his ambitions.

Of course, Fuhito understood there would come a time when AVALANCHE no longer suited the greedy goals of the Vice President, when he would just as inevitably attempt to turn on them. But by then it would be far too late. Perhaps he should have even be grateful that Genesis was forcing him to seek out the pieces of Zirconade sooner. Armed with such a weapon, no one would be able to stop him; Fuhito would see the Planet cleansed. It was only a matter of time.

"Fuhito? Everyone's ready to discuss where we're going," Shears said, poking his head in briefly with an impatient gesture.

"Of course, I'll be right there."


	9. Those Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shears' death hit Elfé like a physical blow, but she got back up even more determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place at the same time as [Chapter 69](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2891198/chapters/17577190) of _To Be Human._

"Shears was unable to escape in time."

The report echoed in Elfé's ears, leaving her feeling off balance and ill. They were used to losses, sometimes heavy losses because if ShinRa was good at anything, it was good at killing people but… somehow she'd never expected this. Shears wasn't as strong as she was, no unenhanced human was, but he _was_ strong, and had the kind of smarts that counted for something. For him to be dead… she just couldn't fathom it. But it had to be true. The reactor had been bombed successfully - she felt the tremors and saw the smoke - and he was nowhere to be seen. Fuhito had seen him fall, and no one had seen any signs that he'd managed to escape before everything came crashing down.

A shadow fell across the opening of the tent serving as her temporary shelter, Fuhito standing there. "Miss Elfé, I realize that we have suffered a great loss with the death of Shears, but it is only more important than ever that we continue. He and so many others have died for our cause, we cannot afford to stop now. We must continue on, in their memory and for the good of the Planet."

Elfé nodded grimly, a hand tightening around the hilt of her sword. "Of course. Make sure everyone knows we'll be moving out in two hours. It's not far to Gongaga, for all we've come already."

"Of course. Take your time to plan and rest. We will continue onward on your command." Fuhito bowed and slipped out, no doubt to make the arrangements for them to move on.

Elfé closed her eyes, fingertips pressing to her temples. That damned weakness was dragging her down again, but she couldn't give into it. She couldn't lose focus, not now. Not after _Shears_ -

She took a sharp, shallow breath, and let it out. Then another, deeper. Calming. It would help no one to get caught up in her emotions. She would avenge Shears against the ShinRa in time. No doubt they would end up crossing paths again, and this time she would show no mercy to any of them. Anyone who stood against AVALANCHE would fall to her blade. Nothing less than success was acceptable. They'd come too far, suffered too much, to accept anything less.

Shears had fallen, but he wouldn't be forgotten. AVALANCHE _would_ succeed, the ShinRa _would_ fall, and the future would have a world free of their oppression. Just as they'd dreamed.

* * *

Fuhito returned to the vans, checking their resources. It was a shame, of course, that Shears had to die. But in the end, what did it matter that his sacrifice for the good of the Planet came sooner? He had become haughty, and was going to get in the way. He might have even persuaded Elfé off her rightful path. No such thing could be allowed.

No, Shears' death was an ugly necessity for the benefit of the cause. His usefulness had expired, and he was now no longer able to stand as opposition. This was as it should be. And of course, he had the support summon they had gone for, Elfé found it in the ShinRa's jails, tossed aside as if it were some mere stock materia. Fools, all of them. A pity there had not actually been one in the reactor, but no matter. They would retrieve the one in Gongaga next, and then move on to Nibelheim. By then, no doubt the ex-SOLDIER would have moved on with his scientist and they would have no opposition to fear.

Fuhito smiled, pleased as things began to come together. "Fufufu… fate is close at hand. The Planet shall be cleansed by Zirconade's might."


	10. The City Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing could have prepared them for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be read directly after the WEAPON attack in [Chapter 100.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2891198/chapters/23750325)

There was no warning.

One minute everyone was going about their lives and in the next, Midgar's omnipresent gloom was pierced by a brilliant light. It filled the horizon as it came nearer, blindingly bright and consuming. It started with a low hum, but began to get louder and louder, until there was a deafening roar so loud that the Plate  _rattled._

And then it hit.

The light was solid, a phenomenon beyond comprehension as a massive laser tore through the side of the Plate without the slightest sign of resistance. Metal shrieked as it sheared off, an eternity of heat and destruction as the laser went on and on. Even when it was gone, it took a minute for the roaring to fade. Blinded and deafened, people were frozen in a long moment of horror trying to understand what had just happened.

As sound began to filter back in, the crackle of fire and groaning of metal was nearly drowned out by screaming. Panic began to set in, words and rational responses stripped away by the enormity of the event. The entire curved edge of Sector Eight had been sheared off, and it was a pure miracle that only one reactor had been hit. The damages from that alone were tremendous, the explosion taking off even more of the Plate. Flaming debris plummeted over the ragged edge into the Slums below, molten metal dripping off into the void as flames devoured the new edge and any buildings that hadn't been fully destroyed by the laser.

Belatedly, alarms kicked on, blaring emergency klaxons adding to the chaos. Whatever disasters they'd meant to herald, this had never been predicted. Nothing even  _remotely_  like this had crossed anyone's minds. There was no plan to handle it. Firetrucks deployed, but they were only a stopgap measure. They couldn't reach all of it, the fire continuing to blaze and buildings already half devastated crumbling in on themselves, heedless of the people trying desperately to escape.

While those in ShinRa Tower watched from a safe distance, Reeve Tuesti raced down to his department. Sector Eight may have been Turk jurisdiction, but the  _city_  belonged to Urban Development. Plans for the  _potential_  collapse of the Plate had never been implemented, but they'd been made. Plans for dealing with faulty reactors, meltdowns or gods forbid  _explosions_. Within minutes, he had planes deploying with tanks of flame retardants, ready to slow the spread of the fire until it could be put out properly. Medical was tagged to send out as many emergency crews as they could spare to assist the soon-to-be overwhelmed hospitals. Evacuation teams were drafted and sent out as quickly as possible. They would save everyone they could.

It never felt like enough.


End file.
